


Ashes and Wine

by FOM10, Luigigirl16



Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [2]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOM10/pseuds/FOM10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: This is just little one-shots of Kane and Donnie's adventure into dating and what the future may hold after FOM ends. These will take place between the main stories but they will be put in order.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603882





	Ashes and Wine

In all honesty, Donnie had no idea what he agreed to. Yes, he did find the human attractive, but he didn't think that the human would find him attractive. It seems as if everyday his own mind is thrown in a loop whenever the human came around. And he always brought a smile to Donnie's face.

Today, however, Kane had decided on taking Donnie out again. Unlike the first date, the two decided to meet at a middle point between Kane's apartment and the Lair. Donnie was nervous.

This would be his second date, in less than a month. And with a human that the others know nothing about; except Mikey. _Just breath, Donnie. Just breath._

He sighed and took a deep breath, knowing that if he didn't calm down, he may worry himself sick. Again. He groaned and shook his head to forget those thoughts, spotting the human standing on the building just a few jumps away. His pace slowed as his mind began to process what was actually happening.

_I am going on a date. With a human. Above ground. In the middle of the night. And, if anything happens to us, or my brothers have to find me, they will ask questions and pester us until we end up dead. Yeah, pleasant thoughts to have about a third date, Donnie. Just breath, and enjoy the time outside of the lair for once._

He took another breath and jumped, landing in front of the human. Kane lightly smiled, "hey. Glad you could make it." Donnie nodded and lightly smiled, "kinda hard not to with Mikey breathing down my neck about this and you always wanting to talk to me by messaging."

Kane reached for his hand, "c'mon. I thought that it would be a nice night for a stroll in the moonlight." Donnie hesitated, but gave the human his hand and the two began walking. Then they started talking.

And questions where soon asked, "So. What are you exactly?" Donnie sighed, "'exactly' is a relative term then. I'm a genetically enhanced turtle. I am the second youngest in my family and I am the brains as well. Exactly, I am considered a mutant; genetic splicing of human and turtle DNA. In short though, I'm a mutant turtle."

Kane had to let everything settle in, trying to understand the scientific reasoning behind what the other is. "So, you're an accident?" Donnie took a quick breath through his nose, Kane knew that meant he struck a nerve, but D nodded. He sighed and looked away, "yeah. Me and my family are accidents, caused by a vial being smashed and the ooze landing on us. My dad was human at the time and me."

He scoffed and looked to the stars, "I was just a regular turtle. Me and my brothers where, atleast." Kane sighed and looked away, "Sorry. For um.. Using accident, most people find that offensive in any case." The other lightly smiled,"yeah. I create accidents in my lab, explosions and such."

Kane snorted at that, "explosions? You've exploded something?" The small smile grew slightly, "yeah. Mikey finds it funny, Leo and Raph find it dangerous. I find it intriguing. In the span of three weeks, I once found 2,764 explosive compounds with only 24 chemicals."

Kane's eyes widened at that, "dang. Do you get that bored or is that a hobby?" Donnie lightly chuckled, "hobby actually. Yes, it is fun to blow stuff up at times but I still try and create things to help."

Kane sighed, "well. At least you're doing something good. I weld things and build for my line of work." Donnie's eyes lit up, "you weld too?" Kane raised his eye brows, "'too?"

Donnie lightly blushed and looked away, "y-yeah. I um I have to weld at times and no one else in my family is as good at is as I am. So, when I try to talk to them about the intricacies of it, they just look at me like I'm nuts.

"Well, now that I think about it. They look at me like that most times I open my mouth." Kane lightly tilted his head, "really? Do they even ask for you to explain it?" Donnie sighed, "once. Seems as if even when I explain it, they still have no understanding. So, they gave up on that and I, basically, gave up on trying to tell them of any scientific discoveries I made."

Kane sighed, "huh. Well, they still listen to you." He hesitated, "right?" That earned a scoff, "yeah right. Half the time, at least. If it's important, that's when they listen. Or when it's about something they want to hear."

Kane's eyes fell, "that's it? Sounds like they barely notice you." Donnie sighed, "yeah. But, you get used to it. I mean, there's four of us. Leo is the leader and has to protect us, becoming our sensai when dad dies. Raph, a warrior and a hothead. And Mikey, well. He's the most childish of us all. And me, I'm the mentally inclined of the family, weakest as well.

"So, we all have different things to worry about. We've fallen into our places and we like it that way, no one to get hurt by accident and no need to worry about issues not relating to us."

Kane's heart fell the more he listened, but he didn't dare stop the other. He knew that Donnie needed this, needed to talk to someone. "That's just how it is. And, in all honesty, I wish it would change.

"Being the smartest comes at a cost. Because of all the thoughts running through my head, I can't control which stays and which go away. Having photographic memory makes it harder, remembering every little mistake and accident I caused or could cause due to my inability to take care of myself. All I want to do is protect my family, we all do. I can't the way the others do so I went to science and building to do it.

"I've created so many weapons for them. fixed almost every single electronic in the lair, and created an antidote to what created us. I did things that they wouldn't-couldn't do. And yet..."

Kane looked to see the other having small tears pricking at his eyes, begging to fall. He pulled the other to a ledge and pushed him to sit down, sitting down next to him. He watched as Donnie's hands started to shake, having heard how that could be bad or a sign of a panic attack.

So, he carefully wrapped his own hands around the green pair, red eyes looking up to lock onto blue. The human lightly smiled, "it's okay. I know that you hurt inside and that you feel like you need to be tough. But, trust me, a man will cry behind closed doors. A warrior will cry in front of others. And you are stronger than any warrior in history for holding so much pain inside."

He then pulled the other into a hug, laying the terrapins head in his shoulder. And only seconds later, he felt the other relax and his shirt started to feel wet. But, he didn't stop him. 

Donnie needed this, needed someone to lean on, someone to hear him. And, if it means that he can stay close to him, Kane would gladly be the others shoulder to lean on. 

As quiet as the wind, a voice started to sing. 

_I told you to be patient_   
_I told you to be fine_   
_I told you to be balanced_   
_I told you to be kind_   
_Now all your love is wasted_   
_Then who the hell was I?_   
_Now I'm breaking at the bridge\es_   
_And at the end of all your lines_

Kane recognized the song and decided to sing along. 

_Who will love you?_   
_Who will fight?_   
_Who will fall far behind?_

And the two finished the song together.

_Come on skinny love_

_Just last the year_

_Just last the year_


End file.
